Lover Boy
by ness345
Summary: I Dream fanfic. Part of a series of scripts I wrote called 'Can I Trust You' Mostly about Amy and Felix. Taken from episode 3, 'Hold the Front Page'
1. It wasnt Felix?

_**This is part ofa series of scripts I wrote, labelled; Can I Trust You. The are all taken from I Dream episodes which I felt weren't completely completed! They are about Felix and Amy, so it's full of fluff! This one takes placeat the end of episode 3, Hold the Front Page. Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think!**_

"I'm glad that's over" sighed Amy as she fell back onto her bed. Khush looked up from the magazine she was reading and grinned.

"Yeah" she agreed. "So, how's Lover Boy?" she taunted.

"Ugh" groaned Amy. "You call him that once more and I'll kill you"

"What's the matter?" asked Khush knowingly.

"I can't believe he said that to some scheming journalist. I thought he was better than that" she sighed. 'I trusted him' she added in her mind.

"You don't still think he did it do you?" she asked wearily.

"Well, yeah" replied Amy. "I mean, who else would have said it?" Khush gulped. She knew they secretly liked each other. She'd hoped they'd have just admitted it by now.

"I might, know someone…" said Khush slowly as Amy stared at her.

"Who?" she asked quickly, hopeful that Felix really hadn't deceived her, but at the same time slightly disappointed that he didn't think of her in that way.

"Well…" sighed Khush. "I didn't think you'd find it so bad. We thought we were doing you a favour, we didn't realise you'd react like this…" she said quickly. "Sorry" she whispered.

"You" said Amy in disbelief.

"Not just her" sighed the boy as he walked in. He looked at Khush guiltily. "I couldn't let her think it was just you" he explained to Khush.


	2. Betrayed by friends

"Ollie?" she asked. "I don't understand. I thought you were my friends"

"We are" insisted Khush. "We honestly didn't think you'd react like this"

"Why are you taking it so badly anyway?" asked Ollie confused.

"I…I…" stuttered Amy. 'Why am _I_ taking it so badly? You deceived me, and you act like it's nothing! You let me think that Felix was behind it, I should have known better. I can't do this again. How am I supposed to trust you if you let me down?' she thought. "Why?" she asked simply.

"We thought that we'd be doing you a favour" sighed Khush.

"We thought that by telling our story to the newspaper that, maybe, you and Felix would get together" explained Ollie.

"Get together?" asked Amy. "Why would we want to do that?"

"Oh come off it Amy. It's obvious that you like him" smiled Khush.

"And It's obvious that Felix fancies you too" grinned Ollie.

"Has he said so?" asked Amy, trying not to sound like she cared.

"Well…" mused Ollie. "You know what Felix is like, he's like you!"

"What are you saying?" argued Amy.

"That you're too scared to reveal your true feelings" smiled Khush kindly. "And try to hide them through sarcasm"

"But don't succeed very well" laughed Ollie. "Neither of you do"

"But why did you let me think it was him?" asked Amy, still rather confused. Khush rolled her eyes.

"Come on Amy. Weren't you a little pleased to think that he thought of you in that way" she asked seriously. 'YES!' screamed her mind.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she lied.

"Don't lie Amy" grinned Khush. "We aren't stupid".

"Whether you were or not is a different matter. What matters now is that you go and apologise to Felix." winked Ollie.

"What for?" asked Amy.

"Because, no thanks to us, you wrongly accused him of going to the press behind your back" reminded Khush.

"Yeah, no thanks to you is right" she warned. She sighed before continuing, "Do you know where he is?"

"In our room" smiled Ollie warmly. Amy got up and walked to the door, before stopping as Khush called to her.

"Oh, and Amy…"

"What?" she asked turning around to look at her.

"Good luck" smiled Khush.

"Thanks" smiled Amy before she walked out the door.

Khush turned to look at Ollie.

"Did we do the right thing?" she asked.

"Yeah, we did" he smiled.

"Then why do I feel so awful?" she sobbed as he put his arms protectively around her.


	3. It could have been worse

Amy made her way slowly to Felix's room. Trying to plan what to say but finding it fruitless. She knocked gently on the door before opening it softly.

Felix lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He turned to look at her as he heard her enter. He smiled at her and signalled for her to sit on the edge of his bed. She obliged and sat down.

"Felix…" she started, unsure of what to say. Feeling she must, she continued. "I want to… say sorry… for accusing you of going behind my back to the press". He smiled at her.

"That's ok" he grinned. She looked at him.

"No, no it's not. I should have trusted you, I should have believed you"

"Amy. You weren't to know. But, what makes you so sure that I didn't?"

"Did you?" she asked cautiously.

"No" he laughed.

"I know. I found out who did" she sighed.

"Khush and Ollie" he grinned.

"Yeah, I'm…Wait! You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked hurt.

"Because I didn't want you to feel betrayed by your friends" he said kindly. 'He can be sooo cute sometimes!' she thought. "But why did you let me think that it was you?"

"I dunno. It just wasn't my place to say, I suppose" he shrugged.

"Yeah, but I still should have trusted you. I'm sorry" she sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I know you find it hard"

"Well, yeah, kinda. How'd you find out anyway?"

"No offence, but it was kinda obvious. I mean, Khush thinks that Paris is the most romantic place on this Earth, whereas Ollie thinks that Donovan O' starchy is the most amazing guy ever! And they both went on the Euro star to France earlier in the Summer." He sussed. Amy thought about it and figured it made sense. But one thing still bugged her,

"But why aren't you mad at them? Why'd you let them get away with it?"

"Because they didn't do it out of spite, their intentions were honourable. Besides, it was a pretty good joke, it's not as if they told the papers about Mr Bumbles or anything" he gasped as he realised what he'd just revealed.

"Mr Bumbles eh?" asked Amy with a raised eyebrow. He reached under his pillow and pulled out an old teddy bear, Amy instantly grabbed it.

"Aw, he's so sweet. How long you had him?" she asked, mothering the bear.

"Since I was born, I know it's childish and…"

"I think its sweet." decided Amy. "I mean, who doesn't have one?"

"You have a teddy bear?" he asked slightly shocked.

"Well yeah. She's called Bombalurina; Khush's is Tina and Natalie's, Natalie, of course!" She smiled as Felix laughed.

"All I meant was there are a lot of things that they could have said that would have been worse. You and me an item, it's not so bad. They could have paired me with Natalie, then I would have killed them!" they laughed.

"Yeah, I guess your right" she grinned.


	4. A sour tale

They stayed quiet for a while.

"Amy, I've been wondering about this for a while now. You know your 'Can I Trust You' song? It's about you right" he asked timidly.

"What makes you think that?" she asked defensively.

"Oh come of it Aimz, listens to the words. We both know that it is, and you said that it was personal to you." He deducted.

"Ok" she gave in. "So maybe it is. What about it?" Felix took a deep breath.

"Well, in the song you said that you'd been hurt before… what happened?" he asked sincerely. Amy looked shocked, she hadn't seen this coming. She gulped and wondered if she should tell him. 'He obviously cares' she told herself. 'You can tell by the look in his eyes'

"Please?" he asked quietly, pouting like a puppy dog. 'He looks so adorable like that' thought Amy. 'And those baby blues are pretty dreamy!'

"Fine, I'll tell you"

Felix grinned, he knew he'd won. Amy began her story.

"When I was younger, I had two best friends in the whole world; my best friend Claire and my boyfriend Nathan. Ok, so I'd known him since I was born and we'd started going out in primary school. It wasn't love or anything, but I trusted them both implicatively. When my parents split, they helped me get through it. We were always there for each other, no matter what, the three of us against the world. I didn't feel like I needed anyone else, I had no one else, just them. Anyway, when we moved to secondary school, I didn't see the need in making new friends. The three of us stuck together. Then, one day it all fell apart…." She quietened.

"What?" prompted Felix quietly. He sensed what was coming.

"I found out that my boyfriend was seeing someone else behind my back. Not just someone else, he was with my Best Friend, Claire." She sighed.

"No…" whispered Felix, vowing to kill them if he ever met them.

"After that, I never trusted anyone ever again" she finished.

"Amy, I…I'm so sorry" gulped Felix sadly. He felt terrible for her.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for" smiled Amy. "But now you know why I find it hard to trust people".

"But trusting people can be good Aimz. You just have to find the right people. You can't just shut everyone out" said Felix kindly.

"I know. I'm learning, I mean, I trust you now" she smiled.

"Yeah" he grinned. "And I'm glad that you do"


End file.
